


【佐鸣】案发现场 IF线

by canner_cc



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canner_cc/pseuds/canner_cc
Summary: 案发现场IF线，阅读前请注意前文预警○ 警部佐 x 拉面店老板鸣，现代AU，一发完结○ 涉及黑化○ 内含摇摇车，请注意请确保您充分了解过注意事项，并已自行避雷IF：漩涡鸣人坦白了一切





	【佐鸣】案发现场 IF线

**案发现场** **IF** **线**

 

※ 宇智波佐助 x 漩涡鸣人，叔佐鸣

※ 现PA，警部佐 x 拉面店老板鸣

※ BUG及OOC全部属于我

 

 

**IF** **：漩涡鸣人坦白了一切**

 

 

“我甚至怀疑自己是有了应激反应。”双手握在一起，不住绞动拇指的漩涡无助地抬起头，直视面前的警官，“我觉得那视线二十四个小时都在，一刻不停。”

“也许是你太紧张了，漩涡——”佐助停下笔翻看了下之前的资料，“漩涡鸣人先生。”

“叫我鸣人就好了。”店老板说。

“我能理解你的心情，鸣人。”警部采纳了这个叫法，他话讲的很慢，带着浓烈的安抚意味。也许是因为这位英俊的警官声线过于有磁性，naruto这个发音中的每个元音，每个舌头顶上口腔上颚的瞬间，都散发出一丝缱绻，“不管是谁，在遇到这种事情后都会变得对外界极其敏感。这并不是你的错，但我还是希望你能尽量放轻松一些。”

“谢谢你，警部，你真是个好人。”听过佐助的话，鸣人的呼吸较先前平稳了不少，他的面部肌肉慢慢放松，嘴边重新带上一抹浅笑。

“除了感觉自己被跟踪外，你还有受到过其他侵害吗？”

宇智波用钢笔有节奏地敲打着桌面，问。

“不、不，没有……”

漩涡连说了几个‘不’，往后缩了缩身子。先前老老实实停留在佐助鼻尖上的视线被主人迅速移开，先是扫向左侧的绿植，而后又往右边的矮柜上瞟。他的手指不断缩紧，直到指甲扣进了肉里都毫无察觉 ——

经过专业训练的佐助立刻判断出鸣人正在笨拙地掩饰自己的慌张，即将升任警视的男人出于职业习惯，追问道：“你确定？”

“是的，没有，就这些！”

鸣人讲得很急，口气也很坚决。话音落下后那份确信快速从他的身体中抽离，漩涡像是瞬间被抽干了力气，刚刚挺起的腰板又向下弯曲了些许。

“抱歉，宇智波警部，我好像有点激动。”他说。

“没关系。”警部温和地安抚了他的当事人，“除此之外——除了平时遇到的这些怪事，你对犯人有没有什么线索？或者说，你有没有怀疑的对象？”

“这么说的话……”佐助看到鸣人抿起嘴，洁白又整齐的牙齿在柔软的唇肉上留下一排浅浅的咬痕，那旁边有几个地方因干燥而略微起皮，泛着白色。“是一名成年男性，身材和我差不多。”鸣人的眼球随着话语向左下方转动些许，男人隔了两秒，补充道：“身上有奇怪的香味，可能是惯用香水。”

佐助的笔完全停下了。

“你见过他。”

几分钟前才重新恢复振作的漩涡鸣人肩膀瞬间垮塌，男人如同一只泄了气的气球，先前被乐观与开朗填充满的地方如今只剩干瘪与狼藉。鸣人瘫软在座椅上，宝蓝色的鲜亮瞳孔中被涂上一抹苦涩，久久不语。

 

宇智波没有催他，只是默默望着今天的报案人。

 

隔了有那么几分钟，鸣人先是叹气，而后疲惫地用大拇指按住自己的内眼角，警部知道这是他即将开始陈述的前兆，便提起了笔。

鸣人的声音很闷，透着憔悴，以及说不清是无奈、不甘，还是无助绝望的情绪。

“我没能看清他的脸。”漩涡缓慢地吐出音节，话语被他拉得很长，音调很轻，“我甚至不确定自己真的有看到过他。”

“为什么这么讲？”佐助问。

“我怀疑那是在做梦。我也不知道，这听上去可能很怪，但我无法确认那件事曾真实发生过。”

店老板握住他的水杯，警部没有为他添茶，而是往里加了一些冰水。

“你可以把下面的话当做朋友间的闲聊，不必太过紧张。”警部宽慰道。

漩涡依旧没有直视宇智波，他还在犹豫。

“虽然很抱歉，但你可以——”

半响，鸣人将目光落在佐助面前摊开的本子上，黑发男人心领神会，合上记录。

拉面店老板的胸腔上下鼓动，他在宇智波将钢笔也放回制服口袋中后显得放松了不少，在又一段沉默过后，发出声音。

“上周三，有人在后半夜潜进了我的卧室。”鸣人垂下头，他的金发被剃得很短，无法替主人遮住痛苦地拧在一起的眉头，“我听见门被推开，之后有人坐在了我的床边。”

佐助的神情跟着严肃起来，他将手叠放在桌面上，示意鸣人继续讲下去。

“我想起来，但身子动不了，也许是被下了药。第二天一早我查看了监控录像，没有人进过我的房子，整整一天都是。”

漩涡的叙述有些混乱，他的思维很跳，想起什么便说什么，中途不住用手背抵住额头，似是回想起了可怕的事情。

“所以我怀疑自己是在做梦，可那一切太真实了，反胃感直到第三天才消失，这不是一个梦所能做到的地步。”鸣人又说。

本来无意打断他陈述的警部觉得如果自己再不施以援手，漩涡的思路可能会被直接带歪，只得趁店老板停顿的时候插进话去：“能告诉我那晚发生了什么吗？”

 

鸣人整个人停住了。

他的话语、他的呼吸、乃至眼皮的上下颤动，所有事物、包括他的思维，全部停滞。

金发男人化作一颗干枯的树木，远远看去依旧挺拔，却是早已失去了全部活力。

 

一丝极为细小的悲鸣自漩涡鸣人的嗓子里发出，他阖上眼，双拳紧握，企图压制住渴望从这间狭小的接待室中逃离的冲动。就在宇智波觉得漩涡马上要从椅子上跳起来，推开自己冲出房门时，鸣人却以一种极其平和，平和到可以被形容为不夹带任何感情的声音冷冷说道：“那个男人舔了我的……哪里。”

他没有睁开眼，鸣人不想看到佐助惊讶，或是惊恐的神色。

而事实上，宇智波依旧面色如常，仿佛鸣人所讲只是在夸奖今天天气不错一般。

“我了解了。”男人如此回答。

没有被问及细节，这让漩涡好受不少，他再次对警部表示了感谢，并得到了对方不会将刚才的对话透露给第三人知晓的承诺。

宇智波讲了几句诸如‘不要担心，我会处理好这个案子’之类的话，鸣人知道这多是出于对自己的安慰。

  


等到漩涡冷静下来，宇智波再一次打开了他的记录本。

  


“你家里还有其他人同住吗？”

“就我一个。”

“父母和亲属呢？”

“我是在孤儿院长大的。”

佐助陷入沉默，在他想要郑重道歉前鸣人率先开了口。

“你不用在意，这没什么。”店主笑笑，用食指揉了揉鼻子下方。“我也没什么仇家，应该没有，我觉得自己人缘还挺好的。”

警部一直紧绷的表情柔和不少，看来他不必对鸣人的状态太过担忧。

“考虑到我现在去你家的话可能会打草惊蛇——你的店几点关门？方便我晚上穿便服过去吗？”

“哎，会不会太麻烦你？”

拉面店老板打心底期待警部能够如约而至，但良好的礼节让他必须在此刻谦让一番。

“当然，这是我该做的，再说我也要过去拿物证。”

“那太好啦！”鸣人的蓝色眼眸中再次带上光彩，被午后的阳光衬得闪闪发亮，“平时会营业到十一点，今天我可以早一些关门。十点半你看可以么？我请你吃夜宵！”

“一言为定。”

宇智波收起笔记本，一直将漩涡送出交番所，目送他消失在街角。

 

**FIN**


End file.
